


Research Night

by IceBlueRose



Series: Buffy Winchester 'verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushed a book at her. “We’re trying to figure out why people keep disappearing from their houses.”</p><p>“Did we already rule out the closet monster?”</p><p>Dean snorted as Buffy grinned and Sam scowled at them. “Not funny,” he muttered.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, I’m pretty sure it was,” Buffy told him, winking at Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to keep their ages canon even if this is an AU.
> 
> Dean's 19, Buffy's 17, Sam's 15.

Dean stared at his brother and really wondered where the kid came up with this stuff. “What?” he asked.

Sam didn’t even look up. “There’s a chance that it’s isometric,” he repeated.

“That’s supposed to mean what to me exactly?”

This time Sam turned to look at him. “The cubic crystal system.” He gestured to the crystals that they had found in more than one house, each at the site of a disappearance. He looked slightly embarrassed at the look on Dean’s face and turned back to the crystals. “It was just something I noticed.”

For a moment, Dean considered saying something before he pushed the urge to the side. “You think that could mean something?”

Sam thought about everything he knew about crystals and their various uses and then shook his head. “No. Probably not.”

Dean managed to turn back to his book before letting the smile appear on his face. His brother thought of the weirdest stuff sometimes.

The sound of the shower turning off drew his attention and he glanced at the clock, shaking his head. Another ten minutes and the door opened.

“Finally. You’re lucky Dad wasn’t here. He’d have been banging on the door already,” Dean said without looking up.

Buffy made a face, combing her fingers through her hair. “He would not,” she muttered. Dean glanced up and smirked at her, causing her to roll her eyes. He looked her over.

“How’s the shoulder?” he asked, concerned.

She smiled. “Better. It’s not nearly as sore as it was.”

Dean studied her for another moment as if to see if she was telling the truth before nodding. Part of him wanted to say something about how she shouldn’t be getting into fights at school but he wasn’t really one to talk. Besides, Dad had already given her a talk about that which had caused Sam to say that it hadn’t been Buffy who’d started the fight anyway.

Instead, he pushed a book at her. “We’re trying to figure out why people keep disappearing from their houses.”

“Did we already rule out the closet monster?”

Dean snorted as Buffy grinned and Sam scowled at them. “Not funny,” he muttered.

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m pretty sure it was,” Buffy told him, winking at Dean.

More than once, Sam had insisted there was a monster in his closet. They’d taken him seriously, checking each time but nothing had ever come of it. Dad had decided that Sam just had an overactive imagination though it didn’t stop him from taking the proper precautions.

Dean just wondered how long it would be before it turned out there really was a monster in the closet.

“Buffy got asked out today.” The smirk Sam gave Buffy was triumphant as the statement distracted Dean.

“What?” Dean turned towards Buffy.

She gave Sam a dirty look and then looked over at Dean. “It’s nothing.”

Something about the way she said it had Dean raising an eyebrow. “Who asked you out?”

“Just some guy. Forget about it, Dean.”

“Or you could just tell me before I manage to get it out of Sam.” Dean stared at her and then felt his lips twitch at the look on her face. Buffy may swear up and down that she didn’t pout but at that moment it was obvious that was a lie.

Buffy stayed quiet for a few moments and just when Dean turned towards Sam, she sighed. “Billy Thurston.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed at the name. Billy was known for sleeping with a girl and then making sure everyone knew it. He considered virgins a challenge. “Tell me you said no, Buffy.” No response. “Buffy.”

“Of course I said no! I know what he’s like, okay? And I don’t feel like being his next conquest.”

He nodded. “Okay then.” He was about to turn back to his book when he thought of something. “Did that have anything to do with the fight at school?”

Buffy paused and then nodded. “Tonya Evans didn’t like that he asked me out and well, things went from there.”

“Sam said you kicked the crap out of her.”

This time, Buffy smiled. “Yeah.”

Dean grinned, not bothering to hide the fact that he was proud of her for doing it. “Good.” He may not want her fighting at school since it drew people’s attention to them but he was glad she’d defended herself.

He nodded, turning back to his book, satisfied with the answer.

No one picked on his little sister.


End file.
